Newly Found Love
by MinakoHyuga
Summary: Hinata's love for Naruto is strong but what happens when it breaks? Who will she turn to? My first fanfic story! Main Pairing: KibaXHinata and a bit of NarutoXSakura
1. Chapter 1: Training, Love, Tears

Newly Found Love

A/N: Hi everybody! This is my first story so please bear with me. Reviews are appreciated and feedback would help too so that I can improve my future stories. The pairing for this love story is one of my favorite couples: Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka! (the Konoha 11 are all 20 and Sasuke came back) If you don't like this pairing, don't read 'cause this is Kiba and Hinata paradise! LOL, anyway, enjoy my story and please review! No flames please but feedback is appreciated!

It was a warm summer day. Hinata was walking joyously with her team mates; Kiba and Shino, to the training grounds. "Kiba, Shino?" she said quietly, proud that she didn't stutter. In fact she rarely ever stuttered unless she was talking to Naruto of course. "Yeah Hinata, what's up?" Kiba said looking at her quizzically. "Oh, um I was just wondering what are we working on in training today?" Kiba shrugged and looked a Shino. "Well," Shino said in that mysterious voice of his, "Maybe we should all practice tai-jutsu today. After all, Hinata could use some work on it." Hinata looked at the ground, only I need tai-jutsu training… she thought. The others are fine with it…

Kiba noticed Hinata's reaction and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Hinata blushed, her body felt warm where Kiba touched it. Is it possible I love Kiba? No. I love Naruto, Kiba is just a friend… right? Ugh! Then she felt Kiba start to shake her shoulder. "Hey! Hinata! You spaced out there for a second!" Her blush turned a shade more red, "Oh, sorry Kiba. I was just thinking that… well… you guys already have good tai-jutsu. You don't have to do any more practice because of me." Akamaru barked. Kiba looked down at his dog, understanding what he had said. "Yeah, that's right, Akamaru." Kiba said then turned his attention back to Hinata, "Akamaru said that we can't just let one team mate train by herself, it's all for one and one for all!" Shino nodded. "Kiba is right though I wouldn't have put it that way…" Hinata gave all three of them a warm and grateful smile. "Thanks." She said as they reached the training grounds. "Okay, let's get started!" Kiba howled hugging Hinata then raced off with Akamaru to the training area, leaving Hinata standing there, her face beet red. K-Kiba just hugged me! Hinata thought. I don't think I love him, I love Naruto. At least, that's what she thought… Shino shook his head then walked over to the training grounds too. "Are you coming Hinata?" he asked looking back over his shoulder. "Yes! Sorry about that, um I am a bit distracted today." "That's okay." Shino told her and continued walking to where Kiba and Akamaru were practicing the jutsu Fang Over Fang. Hinata scurried to catch up then went to the training stumps and started practicing gentle fist. While she did that, Shino went to Kiba saying that perhaps he should work on controlling his jutsu more. "WHAT?" Kiba yelled in anger making Hinata jump. "Are you saying that me and Akamaru don't have enough control?" "Yes. That's what I said." Shino replied, his voice as calm as ever despite Kiba's temper. Hinata ran over to them. "Please Kiba! Don't fight! Your jutsu was fine, let's just keep training." "Okay…" Kiba said glaring at Shino and continued.

After a full day of training Hinata sat down by her friends panting from all the tai-jutsu. "You did good, Hinata." Kiba said panting beside her. She blushed. "Thank you Kiba, you and Akamaru did good too." Kiba grinned and Akamaru gave Hinata a doggy kiss on the cheek causing her to laugh. "I'll walk you home Hinata." Kiba offered. "Okay, thanks so much Kiba. For everything…" They said bye to Shino and left. When they walked home Hinata saw Naruto and Sakura on a bench. "Sakura, will you go out with me?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto! Of course!" Sakura squealed jumping on him and hugging him. Hinata's eyes welled up with tears when they kissed, them she ran off sobbing with Kiba following close behind, glaring at Naruto as they passed him.

Minako (me! The author!): Okay that's it folks!

Naruto: Yeah! I get to date Sakura! I get to date Sakura!

Minako: Oh, put a lid on it or I'll let Sasuke date her!

Naruto: (shuts up and backs away. All of a sudden zooms away.

Kiba: Hey! Can't there be more me and Hinata next chapter?

Hinata: Oh Kiba, you're so impatient. *giggles*

Minako: Yeah Hinata! You tell him! Anyway, there will be way more Kiba and Hinata romance next chapter. See y'all later!


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbreak! Hinata's Choice!

Chapter Two: Heartbreak! Hinata's Choice!

A/N: Hello! The story continues! Oh well, you don't need to waste you time listening to me rambling. Let's get on with the story and remember to review!

*Flashback*: _"Sakura, will you go out with me?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto! Of course!" Sakura squealed jumping on him and hugging him. Hinata's eyes welled up with tears when they kissed, them she ran off sobbing with Kiba following close behind, glaring at Naruto as they passed him._

Hinata just kept running and running until she couldn't run another step and collapsed. She braced herself to hit the ground but that never happened. Two strong arms caught her before she hit the ground. Hinata looked up. "K-Kiba?" she said looking up with tear filled eyes, them suddenly she buried her face in his chest and started sobbing uncontrollably again. "I can't believe it! He did it again! Why does he do that to me? Am I such a failure nobody loves me?" Hinata wail was muffled by Kiba's jacket. Then he straightened her up, his eyes filled with anger, more at Naruto then Hinata. "Listen to me!" he growled. "You are not a failure, got that? If anyone deserves to be called that it's him! And a lot of people love you!" Hinata looked up with shock at his anger then sadness and bitterness filled her gaze. "Oh yeah? Who loves me? Name somebody!" Now it was Kiba's turn to be shocked at her bitterness.

"Uh… Well…" he stuttered, blushing. "See! You can't think of anybody can you?" Hinata yelled. Kiba turned his gaze to her and whispered in her ear, "I do, I love you Hinata, I always have." Hinata gasped, the tears in her eyes stopped falling and her face turned red. K-Kiba loves _me_? She thought. Wow… "I thought I loved Naruto…" she said and Kiba's heart pounded in his chest. Hers matched the same speed, feeling as if it would explode. "B-But now… I think I love you. In fact, I think I always had but was blinded by my admiration for Naruto." Well now Kiba could've jumped for joy all around the village and it looked like Hinata was about to faint from confessing to him. Then all of a sudden, more tears began to flow down Hinata's cheeks, "Why did I waste my time? Naruto never loved me! He ignored me for that pink-haired witch!" But before Kiba could comfort her she looked up with determination beginning to hide all the pain she felt inside. "But then again, I've got you now, Kiba." Then Hinata looked at him uncertainly. "Right? I've got you don't I?" Kiba hugged her close. "Yeah. Yeah you've got me, forever and always. And Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?" Now tears of joy filled her eyes. "Yes! Yes I will! And I too will love you, forever and always!" They both smiled at each other and Akamaru barked from behind them. "Oh, sorry boy!" Kiba said, laughing. "We forgot you were there for a minute." Akamaru snorted as if to say; _For a minute? Yeah right genius!_ At that Hinata laughed too. It was now the afternoon.

"Want to go get some ramen?" Kiba asked, looking joyously at his new girlfriend. Hinata smiled, giving him a one-arm hug and patted Akamaru on the head. "I'd love to Kiba." She said looking at him lovingly and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Then she had to drag an love-struck Kiba to the ramen shop. When they arrived she saw Naruto and Sakura laughing and talking while eating their ramen. Kiba growled softly and wrapped his arm around Hinata protectively. Hinata felt her tears return but wiped them away and walked in with Kiba, and as she passed Naruto, she gave him a cold look and said "Hello Naruto, Sakura." Then she and Kiba sat together on the other side of the restaurant. "What's with her?" A confused Naruto asked Sakura.

While they ate their ramen, Hinata looked gratefully at Kiba and said, "Thank you Kiba, for freeing my heart at last." They were about to kiss but Naruto walked over with Sakura. "Hey you guys!" the blonde ninja said, oblivious of hurting Hinata's feelings earlier. He noticed them sitting close to each other. "Wow! You two are dating?" Hinata still felt hurt when he held Sakura's hand. "Yeah! You'd be dating her if you weren't so blind in the first place!" Kiba told him angrily, holding Hinata close. "What?" Naruto asked, confused at his anger. Sakura looked a bit guilty, she knew about Hinata's crush on Naruto like everyone else but still accepted his offer when he asked her to be his girlfriend. "What are you talking about Kiba?" Naruto repeated.

"Ha!" Kiba snarled. "Even after all this time, you don't know she's loved since we were in the academy? I still can't believe it. Then you went and asked Sakura out, she was there, that's what! She saw the love of her life asking another girl out! And you know what? Now you've lost her forever, to me! A person who actually loved her unlike a certain blonde dope standing in front of me!" Naruto looked extremely shocked at the news. "S-She loved me? All this time?" he said, partly to himself. "I can't believe I was that blind to the truth." Hinata started crying softly again and buried her face in Kiba's shoulder. Akamaru growled at Naruto. When Hinata looked up her face was full of anger, her sadness and tears gone. "You know what Naruto?" she told him. "I don't know how I could've wasted my love on you, somebody who would never love me back, always chasing somebody else. You made me feel invisible. Well I am done wasting my love on you, you lost your shot…" Her voice broke off but she wasn't done, "and now I belong to Kiba and he belongs to me." Kiba was shocked at her bold words but looked at her proudly. "Let's go." He said taking Hinata out leaving a dumbfounded Naruto behind. Outside they kissed then Kiba walked Hinata back to the Hyuga Compound.

Minako: Whew! There's another chapter for y'all! And remember to review.

Naruto: Why is Hinata and Kiba mad at me?

Minako: 'Cause you deserved it. Anyway, please review and I'll write the next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3: The End of Tears

Chapter Three: The End of Tears

A/N: I'm sure you don't want to listen to me babble the entire final chapter so I will make this quick. Just want to say I hope you've enjoyed my first story and please review! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sorry if I forgot to say that in the past chapters!

"_You know what Naruto?" she told him. "I don't know how I could've wasted my love on you, somebody who would never love me back, always chasing somebody else. You made me feel invisible. Well I am done wasting my love on you, you lost your shot…" Her voice broke off but she wasn't done, "and now I belong to Kiba and he belongs to me." Kiba was shocked at her bold words but looked at her proudly. "Let's go." He said taking Hinata out leaving a dumbfounded Naruto behind. Outside they kissed then Kiba walked Hinata back to the Hyuga Compound._

When they arrived at the Hyuga compound they met Neji and Tenten. "Hey you two!" Hinata called. "Coming back from a date?" Tenten blushed while Neji was too busy glaring at Kiba. "What's he doing here?" Neji asked Hinata. "If he's done anything to hurt you I'll…" "Hey it's fine Neji. Can't my boyfriend walk me home from a date?" Hinata told him. "Your WHAT?" Neji yelled and Tenten tried to calm him down. Next to Hinata, Kiba looked petrified. "Well, uh, we better be going…" Kiba said pulling Hinata over to the entrance to the Compound, kissed her and left in a hurry before Neji could pulverize him. "See you tomorrow Hinata!" he yelled over his shoulder. Hinata smiled. "See you later Kiba!" she called back. Akamaru yapped then followed his master.

When Hinata went inside Neji stomped in after her. "Where's Tenten?" Hinata asked him. "She went home. Why the hell did you pick dog boy as your boyfriend?" Hinata gave him a calm icy stare. "Because he ended my tears, I've moved on Neji, Naruto no longer owns my heart and he set me free." Neji stared at her in shock. Wow… he thought, she's changed. Still shocked, he gave her a curt nod and walked away. Hinata smiled and thought, Thanks for worrying Neji, but I'm not alone anymore. I've got Kiba. Then she went to her room, took downher pictures of Naruto and replaced them with her team pictures. Looking out the window she said to herself, "Goodnight Kiba, I love you." She went to sleep smiling and for the first time, didn't dream of Naruto but Kiba.

The following day she woke up and yawned. Again it was sunny out, the morning light seeping through her window. She got dressed and went out of the compound. Passing her father, she bowed and said a small "Hello." Her dad gave her a curt nod and continued walking away. When she went out in the front yard she saw Neji and Tenten going out and at the gate there was Kiba, waiting for her.

Minako: Well that's the last chapter! Hope you liked it!

Kiba: Yeah, hoped.

Minako: Hey! Who the heck put you with Hinata in this story?

Hinata: Uh, she has a point…

Kiba: Oh yeah, sorry Minako…

Minako: I thought so. Anyway, that's the story!


End file.
